


Don't You Worry, Child

by happytohelp1991



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytohelp1991/pseuds/happytohelp1991
Summary: The Captain tries to help out Buck.And then things go back to as they should be.
Series: Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Don't You Worry, Child

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Honestly, don't you ever think before doing things?"

Bobby did not look happy.  
In fact, Bobby looked much like Bobby used to look when Buck would ‘borrow’ fire engines for chasing women, or the time when he almost hit Diaz over a minor disagreement.  
“Buck, my office, please.”  
Evan Buckley knew that he was in trouble. There was a time when he wouldn’t have cared. He would have argued, and pointed out that it was not his fault that the rookie from Station 121 did not know the chemistry of fires (and no, he is not a teacher). But that was a different Buck.  
He was ready to face an irate Captain, so he was a bit surprised when Bobby didn’t look angry anymore, just concerned.  
“Sit down, Buck.”  
Buck sat down.  
“So, how are you doing?”  
“Huh?”  
Bobby cleared his throat, and leaned forward.  
“I heard that you met with Ms. Clark. Abby.”  
Buck didn’t point out that yes, he knew what her ex-girlfriend’s last name was.  
“How did you know?”  
“Well, Maddie told Chimney…” Buck nodded, already planning Chim’s murder, “And Chim spoke to Henry, who told Athena, so…”  
Buck snorted. “Chris told Diaz, Of course.”  
Bobby looked surprised.  
“No, I don’t think so. What has Chris got to do with this?”  
“I… Nothing. Please carry on, Bobby.”  
The Captain paused a bit, and then spoke again.  
“Look, Buck. I consider all of you a part of my family. Now, I understand that you are upset, and you are hurting, but that is dangerous when you are out there. I can offer you a few days’ leave, if you want? Just to clear your head, nothing else. It’s completely up to you.”  
Buck tried speaking and found that his throat was clogged. He took a few deep breaths, and then opened his mouth.  
“I appreciate your offer, Bobby. I really do. But look, today’s incident has got nothing to do with all…that. I simply took a decision to go after that kid. He is a rookie, and he looked like he was about to faint before he went into the house. So, I just followed.”  
Bobby stared at him.  
“You mean to say that you deliberately followed him? Even when I told you it wasn’t a good idea? Honestly, don't you ever think before doing things?”  
Buck tried his best to bring on a remorseful expression. It didn’t happen.  
“Oh, you are fooling nobody with that face, Evan Buckley! Of all the irresponsible things to do…”  
Bobby continued to reprimand him for ten full minutes. It seemed that he had entirely forgotten that Buck was to be dealt with a bit sensitively, owing to his heartbreak and all (as instructed by Athena, Buck was sure). He went on and on about other foolhardy things Buck had done, which frankly speaking, pretty much described his entire fire-fighting career.  
“I hope you remember today’s discussion, and try acting like a professional in future!”  
“I am sorry, Captain”. Buck responded, his tone regretful. “Won’t repeat this, I promise.”  
Bobby looked mollified.  
“Ok, let’s go eat. Oh, and Buck?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“I am proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by Swedish House Mafia.


End file.
